dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fraternities of Enchanters
Fraternities are groups of enchanters who hold the same viewpoints, and band together to make their voices heard. They function as political parties among Circle mages and determine the policy of a given Circle. Any full enchanter can join one. A fraternity counts enchanters from different Circles among their number, and the various fraternities vie for power in the College of Magi. The College, they say, allows mages of the south to gather in peace and seek new solutions to age-old problems. Known fraternities * Aequitarians are the dominant faction in the College of Magi in general, and Ferelden's Circle in particular. They promote a moderate and popular viewpoint that mages must use their abilities in a responsible and ethical manner, regardless of Chantry law. Aequitarians believe that all mages should help people and follow a set of rules and ideals. In practice, this usually means operating within the more reasonable tenets of Chantry law. Known Aequitarians include Edmonde, Irving, Rhys, Sweeney, Torrin and Wynne. By 9:40 Dragon they are represented in the College of Magi by Rhys. * Isolationists are a small group of mages who wish to separate themselves from the templars, the Chantry and even civilization altogether, both in order to practice magic without scrutiny and to ensure their powers do not negatively affect "ordinary" folk. Niall identifies with the beliefs of the Isolationists, though does not consider himself one of them. * Libertarians desire the Circle to become an autonomous, self-regulating order without Chantry involvement at any level. While many Libertarians advocate the use of peaceful means to ensure their independence, such as a bill of secession they proposed to the College of Magi in 9:31 Dragon, at least one subgroup, the Resolutionists, are willing to pursue violent means to their ends. Libertarians count Uldred, Adrian and Jeannot among their number, led by Fiona. By 9:40 Dragon they are represented in the College of Magi by Adrian. * Loyalists follow the Chantry's word as it is written. They are often called "Chantry apologists" for accepting and enforcing the Chantry's and the Templars' ever-present supervision. * Lucrosians prioritize the accumulation of wealth, with the gaining of political influence a close second. They are few in number. History The College of Magi in Cumberland is a palace, gifted to the Chantry by a Nevarran Duchess. This was rumoured to be because her daughter was a mage, and the Duchess wanted her to have the opulence to which she was accustomed. The College is sheer display of wealth, with sandstone busts of every Grand Enchanter who had held the office in the last six hundred years.Dragon Age: Asunder, pg 181 The Venatori, led by Gereon Alexius, take over Redcliffe Castle in Redcliffe Village. Using time traveling magic, Alexius was able to conscript the rebel mages before the Inquisition. Should the Inquisitor choose to recruit the rebel mages, the Inquisition will oust Alexius from power and have the rebel mages align with the Inquisition. The Inquisition's mages - the former rebels led by Grand Enchanter Fiona agree to return to the Circle peacefully and form a new college within called The Bright Hand. It is not long before this new college dominates, pushing for reform and close ties to the Inquisition. Rumors begin to circulate of a split within the Circle, a shadow war against the new college by unknown forces. With the Inquisition no longer the power it had been after the events of the Exalted Council, the College of the Bright Hand floundered. The newly elected Grand Enchanter Vivienne succeeded in pushing it into the margins of the Circle politics. No longer anyone's hands, its leaders reforged it as the College of Enchanters, breaking away completely from the Circle. The Inquisition's mages and former rebel mages reform the College of Enchanters as a new order. If Cassandra is Divine, the College and her reformed Circle of Magi have clashed from the beginning – and some fear it will lead to a new war of the mages upon themselves. If Leliana is Divine, the College appears to be working and mages begin to enjoy unprecedented acceptance throughout Thedas. Yet after the events of the Exalted Council, the end of the Inquisition as it had been sent shock waves through the autonomous College of Enchanters. Madam de Fer ably played on the mages' fear. Her followers united to build a new Circle - with Vivienne as its Grand Enchanter - in direct competition with the College. What the Circle lacked in numbers, they made up for in political connections; soon they were a force to be reckoned with. When Leliana disbands the Circles, they remain with the Inquisition and form a new college called the Bright Hand. To many, this new order represents the best of mages, an example for the rest of Thedas to follow. With the Inquisition no longer the power it had once been after the events of the Exalted Council, the mages who had been its Bright Hand were left to take up civilian lives. Some returned to the familiarity of the Circle under Vivienne's guidance as the newly elected Grand Enchanter. Most of the seasoned veterans formed a new College of Enchanters. Fiona and the rebel mages reform the College of Enchanters as an alternative organization to the re-instated Circle of Magi, however the new college is swiftly crushed and the Circle of Magi remains the dominant Arcane Institution in southern Thedas. After the events of the Exalted Council and with the Inquisition no longer the power it once was, Vivienne grudgingly allowed the Inquisition mages to remain as the College of Enchanters, as a mark of her regard for the Inquisition. Regardless of who was made Divine, the Inquisition's mages eventually pushed for independence from the Circle and formed the College of Enchanters - a secular institution seeking opportunities for mages across the South. The Circle of Magi fell under the leadership of Vivienne and though the Circle and the College clashed, they coexisted tenuously.Vivienne's epilogue slides in Trespasser }} Codex entries References Category:Circle of Magi Category:Circle of Magi members